Christmas Joy
by Supreme-King-of-Awesomeness
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Jaden and co. are still in need of a little holiday shopping. Once everything is settled, they start a White Elephant Gift Exchange. Laughs and odd gifts are sure to be found. With the real presents, a surprising gift comes flying one's way on Christmas.


I just thought I'd make a Christmas one-shot for you guys! So I hope you enjoy. This is an AU story, just so we're clear.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

_**XxX**_

"Wow, it sure is cold, isn't it?" Jaden said, rubbing his arms through his jacket.

"Well, it _is_ winter, isn't it?" Jesse said with a smile as he walked up beside the brunet.

"Yeah, but still…!"

"It's not even snowing out!" Syrus said.

"It doesn't usually snow in Japan though so that's not even a valid point," Chazz said snobbishly.

"I wish it were snowing though…" Jaden said softly.

"Why's that, partner?" Jesse asked, throwing his arm around his best friend.

"It'd make Christmas all the more special!"

"Oh, here he goes with all this Christmas crap," Chazz grumbled.

"Why are you so sore on Christmas?" Alexis asked, walking up to her friends with Zane behind her.

"It's just an excuse for people to get other people to waste money on a gift they're probably going to return anyway!" Chazz screamed.

"Well, you have a ton of cash anyway; so why does it matter to you?" Jaden asked.

"Simply because he's greedy," Zane said.

"What'd you say?!" Chazz yelled, curling his hand into a fist in front of the older male.

"You know if we fight, I'll win; so why even bother?"

"If you do fight, my money's on Zane!" Hassleberry said, throwing his arms around Jaden's shoulder opposite of Jesse.

"So, Chazz!" Jaden said, stopping the possibly upcoming fight.

"What, Slacker?" Chazz grumbled.

"What'd ya get me?"

"I didn't get you anything!"

"What? Why?"

"Why would I get you anything?"

"Because we're friends…"

"When did I say I was your friend?"

"… Because we shared a dorm once…"

"Not anymore!"

"… Because we're both flunkies…"

"I'm not proud of that!"

"… Because we're rivals…?"

"…" Chazz's brow twitched. _'So persistent… it's annoying…'_ Jaden smiled. Chazz forced a smile. "Y'know what, _Jaden_…?" Jaden's face brightened. "I'll get you something."

Jaden gasped in excitement and chirped, "Really!"

"Yeah, anything you want! Just tell me, and I'll buy it for you."

"Oh, I want a Wii U!" Chazz's brow twitched uncontrollably. "I never got the regular Wii so I want the Wii U!"

"S—sure…" the black-haired male hissed, "_anything to keep you quiet…_"

"Sweetness!" Jaden cheered.

"Hey!" Jesse yelled suddenly. "I'll buy you some games for that Wii U; so we can play it later today! To be honest, I forgot to get you something." The blue-haired southerner rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's okay, bro!" Jaden reassured, throwing his arm around his twin's shoulder.

"Oh, it's fine if that Southern Smurf Head doesn't get him anything, but if _I _don't get anything, he'll beg and plead for me to get him something!" Chazz screamed.

"It's because you're rich. By the way, what did you get me, Chazz?" Syrus asked playfully.

"Don't start, shrimp!"

"Hey, I grew three inches over the summer!"

"I'm still taller than you!"

"Sometimes I wish I was an only child; simply so I won't have to hear such ridiculous fights," Zane commented.

"Oh, don't be that way, Zane!" Atticus said, coming up behind him to wrap his arm around the blue-haired man. "By the way, you will _never_ guess what I got you!"

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

"What is it then?"

"A 'How to Pick up Chicks' list by you seems about right."

"Aw, now I have to get you something new." Zane shook his head.

"Guys, let's head back to Jesse's place before the wind picks up!" Jaden said with a smile. Everyone else agreed and followed the "twins" back to Jesse's house.

The large group of friends huddled close to the large fireplace in the blue-haired Anderson's festive living room. Jesse walked to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa for everyone. Zane (deciding not to sit around idly) offered to help the younger male.

"Where are your parents, Jesse?" Zane asked whilst stirring the coco confection in one of the mugs.

"My folks are outta town this time a year," Jesse answered, stirring the mix in another mug.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Zane asked. He set aside the mug and pulled out another packet of hot chocolate mix. He poured the mix into a new mug. "Can you pass me the hot water?" he asked, pointing to the pitcher of hot water.

"Sure." Jesse passed the pitcher to him and continued mixing. "I wanted to spend this Christmas with my friends. This is the first time I've ever really had friends. I always move around so I never really have time to make friends. This is the longest I've stayed in one area." Jesse pushed the mug aside and started to make another one. "What about you? Why aren't you and Syrus off visiting family?"

"Our parents are usually off on business. We usually go to Atticus and Alexis's house for Christmas. Sometimes I feel like a bother just intruding on family time like that, but now… we've done this so many times that they say it's not even Christmas without us there." Zane let out a bitter laugh. "When they first said that, I wished my parents would say that to me and Sy."

"Well, at least you've got people who care about you and wanna have you over for Christmas."

"You and Jaden really are alike, aren't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Jaden said the very same thing to Syrus last year when we told him that." Zane set aside another mug of hot chocolate. "How many do we have now?" Jesse quickly counted the mugs.

"Almost enough for everyone," he said. "We need two more." Zane nodded and pulled out another packet of hot chocolate. He quickly put in the ingredients and stirred them together.

"Guys, hurry up!" Jaden called out. "It's Christmas Eve and you two are dwindling!"

The two blue-haired males faintly heard Syrus say to Jaden: "I seriously doubt you're using that word right…"

"I don't even know what it means; so I honestly don't care" was Jaden's answer to him.

"I think we're done!" the Southern Smurf Head (as dubbed by Chazz) said happily. Zane nodded and placed all the mugs on a metal tray. He walked over to the rest of the group. He walked around and passed them out to everyone until there was one left for him.

"I need to do last minute shopping!" Jaden screamed once everyone was done with their hot chocolate.

"Mm, same here!" agreed Jesse. "I need to head to GameStop and get Jay's present!" Jesse instantly slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Before anyone spills anymore present secrets, let's head to the mall," Alexis suggested. Jesse immediately agreed. He stood up and grabbed his jacket. The other followed in suit… all but one.

"I'm done with my holiday shopping; so I think I'll stay here," declared a snarky Chazz.

"I thought you didn't buy gifts because it was a waste of money?" Alexis reminded.

"Yeah, what about my Wii U?" Jaden mumbled. Chazz groaned, having forgotten about that. He reluctantly stood and grabbed his coat from the couch. He walked to the door and glared at the smiling brunet that was… a Yuki.

The black-haired teen forced a smile and said, "Let's go get your Wii U." Promptly after saying such, his smile dropped and he plodded toward the car in the Anderson's driveway. He reluctantly opened the door and was about to get in.

"There's plenty of room, soldier. What are you waiting for?" Hassleberry asked from inside the car. Chazz instantly slammed the door shut.

"Is there another car?" he asked. Jaden laughed, and Jesse snickered. Jesse pointed to a black car behind Chazz.

After all the car arrangements were settled, they drove to the mall (which was open, thankfully). They split up in groups and went off in separate directions, agreeing to meet up where they started. Several hours later, everyone met back where they started having finished their holiday shopping. They bought gifts for specific people and gifts for a white elephant exchange. They began to drive back to Jesse's house.

The entire way back Jaden kept pestering Chazz if he had gotten him a Wii U. Chazz tried to block him out with his iPod blaring into his ears. Unfortunately, Jaden was louder. Eventually, Chazz snapped and started beating on Jaden's head to shut him up. Jesse (who was sitting in the front) had to climb to the back seat to try and get Chazz to stop. Soon enough, they arrived back at Jesse's house.

Chazz, Jaden, and Jesse exited the back seat in tattered clothes. Atticus exited from the front with a slightly disapproving look on his face while secretly he found it amusing.

"Holy smokes, where's the war zone, soldiers?!" Hassleberry yelled, dragging everyone's attention to the three in tattered clothing.

"The back of my car, apparently," Atticus said with a flick of his hair. "But let's forget about them and wrap our presents!"

"He's right!"

"Let's all head in separate areas so no one knows what their present is," Zane suggested.

"I already know my present is a Wii U!" Jaden boasted.

"Hey, who bought it?!" Chazz barked angrily.

"You did, didn't you?" Chazz face palmed.

After an hour and a half of gift wrapping, everyone gathered the presents under Jesse's Christmas tree.

"Is it okay if we leave the presents here, Jesse?" Alexis asked, pushing her present toward the tree.

"Y'all are comin' back?" the southerner asked.

"Well, duh!" Jaden said, slinging his arm around his best friend's shoulder. "A Christmas with friends is a Christmas I wouldn't miss for the world!"

"T—that really means a lot to me…" Jesse admitted with tears at the rim of his eyes.

"Aw, group hug!" Atticus declared.

"I don't do hugs," Hassleberry grumbled.

"Because your stench scares everyone away," Syrus whispered.

"Wanna say that again, squirt?!"

"I think I'll keep to myself."

"Enough," Zane barked, clearly getting annoyed.

"Yeah, y'all can leave the gifts here. I won't look at 'em I swear," Jesse said, bringing them back to the original subject.

"Sweetness!" cheered a _cheerful_ Jaden, who pumped his fist in the air.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Jess!" Atticus said over his shoulder as he began to walk to his car. "Who needs a ride home?"

"I do!" the cheerful brunet exclaimed. He skipped over to the older brunet and his car outside.

The others said their good-byes to the Southern boy and promptly left his home.

_~Next Day~_

"Yo!" called a happy brunet, entering Jesse's home.

"How'd you get the keys to my house, partner?" the owner of the house asked playfully, not really caring. The happy brunet Jaden just laughed wholeheartedly. Following the boy, the rest of their usual group entered the household. "Howdy, y'all!" Jesse greeted. "Glad ya could make it!"

"We wouldn't miss this!" Atticus shouted, swinging his arm around his younger sister.

"I really wish I was an only child…" Alexis mumbled.

"Don't be like that, Sissy!" Alexis shook her head and walked over to Jesse who was making last minutes adjustments to his Christmas tree.

"When are y'all gonna have Christmas with your family?" the blue-haired boy asked, finishing his adjustments.

"Most of us already had Christmas with our family yesterday," Jaden answered. The other nodded. "If we didn't already, we will tomorrow."

"Cool, well don't just stand there! Have a seat!" Everyone sat around his tree which was shining with its lights. "What do y'all wanna start with? Do y'all wanna start with the white elephant gift exchange or the specific gifts?"

"Let's do the white elephant exchange first," Alexis suggested.

"Why should we do that first?" Jaden asked. "I think that doing the specific gifts would be better, right?"

"Well, once the game's over, we won't get confused with what's available to steal."

"Oh, that's true."

"So it's decided!" Atticus said, clapping his hands. "I'll explain the rules for those who don't know!" Everyone looked at the older Rhodes. "Before I say anything, I'm gonna put some pieces of paper with numbers on them. Pick a piece of paper and _**don't**_ show, tell, or try to communicate your number to _anyone_!" Quickly, the older brunet ran to the kitchen counter (which conveniently had a piece of paper and a pen). He ripped the paper and scribbled down numbers on the pieces. He threw them in the Santa hat he wore. He shook it up and ran back to everyone, letting them pick out a piece of paper.

"Hey, Atticus, come here," Jaden requested. Atticus walked over. "What number is this?" The younger brunet showed the older one. Atticus whispered it in his ear and walked off after Jaden's nod.

"So the way this is gonna work is you pick a present from under the tree when your number is called, _but _if someone has a gift that you want, you can steal that gift from them, and that person has to either steal someone else's gift or get a new present from under the tree. Once a gift has been stolen _five_ times—" Atticus held up five fingers to show emphasis, "—that gift is dead and can't be stolen anymore. You can't directly steal back a gift if it was just taken. For example, if I take a gift from Syrus—"

"Why is it always me?" Syrus grumbled, resting his cheek in his hand.

"—he can't just take it back. Someone else has to steal it from me; so Syrus can steal it back. I think that's about it… so yeah… let's start!" Atticus finished. "Who has one?"

"I do," Zane said monotonously. He stood up from where he was and grabbed an unnamed gift from under the tree. It was wrapped in a gold and silver wrapping. He sat back from where he started next to Alexis. He ripped the wrapping and opened the box the gift was hidden in. He didn't notice the giggles and snorts coming from Jaden and Jesse. "Oh gosh… who the heck got _this_?!" It was a box of onion and sweet potato flavored ramen.

"Oh, wow, you two are horrible!" Atticus laughed. That's when Jaden and Jesse nearly died laughing. Zane felt like killing them but refrained from any acts he would regret.

"Which one of you bought that?" Alexis asked, laughing. Jesse pointed to Jaden whilst laughing his lungs out. The guilty party raised his hand and laughed louder.

"Alright, alright… who has two?" the older Rhodes asked.

"That would be me, soldier!" Hassleberry said, standing with a salute. He marched over to the tree and grabbed a small rectangular, flat box from the tree. It was wrapped with white and blue wrapping. He plopped back down to where he sat, next to Syrus, and ripped off the wrapping. "Who ever got this, I love you!" The present was _Monster Hunter_ for the Wii. Zane threw his hands up in surrender.

"I love you, too, partner!" Jesse said playfully as his laughter died down.

"Three!" called Atticus.

"Me," his sister said calmly. Alexis, who was sitting next to the tree, pulled out a present wrapped in a sparkling green. She pulled off the lid and smiled. "I pity you, Zane."

"Why?" the upset male asked grudgingly.

"Everyone else might get better gifts than you, too." She lifted a Blu-ray DVD version of _Brave_.

"I hate you."

"Okay, okay," Jesse said, "let's not kill each other and let whoever has four to go."

"Then that would be me," Jaden said. He also sat next to the tree; so he pulled a small box wrapped in red. He speedily ripped it up and gasped loudly. "Who got this?!" He held up and box of red Christmas Nerds. Zane dropped his head and raised his hand. Jaden along with everyone else started laughing.

"My Christmas is being ruined…" the older Truesdale murmured. Jaden walked over and hugged him lightly to show his thanks.

"Five," Atticus called after Jaden sat down, chuckling slightly. Jesse raised his hand. He leaned over Jaden, who leaned backwards to give him room, and grabbed a box wrapped in sparkling purple. He tore the wrapping off gingerly and opened the box. He laughed.

"Zane, I think Lex was right," he said, holding up a seventh generation iPod nano. Zane felt like dying.

"You're welcome," Chazz said loudly. Jesse gestured his thanks to the male.

"Six," called Atticus. Chazz stood from his seat next to Atticus and walked to the tree. He sat back in his seat after picking a yellow box and tore the wrapping off quickly. He smirked and showed it off to Zane. It was a black Bomb Bird plushie from Angry Birds®. Zane was about to flip him off before Atticus cried out: "Seven!"

"Me," Syrus said shyly. He walked over to the tree and pulled out a red and white wrapped box. He sat back in his seat and tore off the wrapping. He smiled warmly. He slowly pulled out a scarf and gloves. Zane was about to (uncharacteristically) fall back and scream profanities but refrained.

"And I'm last," Atticus said. He walked over to the tree. He walked around searching for a box or bag that didn't have a name on it. He went around the tree at least five times before giving up. "Alright, who didn't bring a gift?" No one answered but looked at him instead. "… Oh, yeah… I forgot to get a gift for the gift exchange…"

"So you hafta steal," Jaden said. He grinned widely. "It's gonna get interesting."

"I think I'm gonna take…" The older Rhodes looked around. "… Chazz's Angry Bird!"

"Oh, no you won't!" Chazz screamed. After a ten second stare down, Chazz gave in and whipped the plushie at him. "Fine, then I'll steal…" After looking around, his eyes landed on his target. "… Jaden's Nerds…!" The younger brunet shrieked.

"No, Chazz, please!" he begged. Chazz gave him a cold, hard stare until the boy gave up and handed him the box of Nerds with head down. "I thought we were friends…"

"Friendships will be broken today…" Chazz said softly. Jaden's face brightened.

"So you admit we're friends!" Chazz face palmed. "So I guess I'll steal…Jesse's iPod!" Jesse gawked at him.

"Friendships _will_ be broken today!" he cried, rephrasing Chazz to emphasize. He handed Jaden the box with the iPod. "Sorry, Lex, but I want that _Brave._" Alexis nodded, being the only civil one here, and handed Jesse the movie.

"I think I should be nice to Zane and take his ramen," she said mercifully. Zane threw her the ramen, happy to be rid of it.

"Alexis, I take back what I said about hating you. I will love you eternally for taking the ramen," he said. "I'll take that _Monster Hunter_ off your hands, Hassleberry."

"This means war, soldier. Now give it back!" the dinosaur lover yelled.

"Ah-ah, you can't directly steal back what's just been stolen," Atticus reminded. "Everything else is fair game."

"Then I'll take the movie!" Jesse gawked again but at Hassleberry.

"Again, somethin' gets stolen from me!" he cried, handing him the movie. "I guess I'll take _Monster Hunter._" Zane shook his head and gave the younger male the game.

"Who has the iPod?" he asked. Jaden slowly hid it behind his back.

"Totally not me…" he said quietly. Zane stared at him intensely until the Yuki cracked and tossed him the iPod.

"Chazz…" Jaden said darkly. "I want my Nerds back…" Chazz gulped, not used to seeing him like this, and handed him the candy.

"Um…" he started. His eyes darted around quickly and finally landed on Alexis. He gulped. "Alexis… I'll be kind to you and show you my love by taking that ramen from you." Alexis looked at him as if asking if her were sure but finally handed him the ramen.

"I guess I'll take my movie back," she said, smiling at Hassleberry who had the movie. He nodded and gave her the movie willingly.

"I didn't want it that much anyway," he confessed. "I'll be taking my game back now, if you don't mind."

"Everything gets stolen from me…" Jesse mumbled, tossing the game to Hassleberry. "I want my iPod."

"Dang it…" Zane murmured, sliding the Apple product to him. "_Monster Hunter_—" Zane gave Hassleberry the "come hither" motion, "—now."

"Then I'll take the iPod," the defeated dino user stated.

"Oh my goodness, people," Jesse whimpered. "_Monster Hunter_'s dead now. Give it to me." Zane grunted and tossed him the game.

"I don't want the iPod; so I'm not gonna bother. I want those Nerds though," he said. Jaden glared at him weakly but gave him the candy anyway.

"I want that iPod then," he declared. Hassleberry threw it to him roughly.

"I thought we were friends," he said, defeated. "I want those Nerds." Zane slid the box to him and glanced around for anything of interest. "I'll take the Angry Bird plushie."

"Dang it, just when I thought I could sit back and watch everything go down!" Atticus said. He tossed it to Zane. "I want the Nerds! Give them to me!" Hassleberry grudgingly slid the boxed candy to him. "Oh yeah!" the brunet cheered. "Now the Nerds, the iPod, and the game are all dead."

"Then I want the plushie!" Hassleberry stated. Zane glared at him as he passed him the toy.

"You know this means war… right…?" he growled. Hassleberry leaned toward him.

"I'm well prepared, soldier." Zane looked at Alexis.

"Can I trust you to form an alliance?" he asked the blonde.

"Of course," Alexis said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, then," Zane said with a twisted smile gracing his features. "I'll take _Brave._"

"And I guess I'll take the Angry Bird thing," the blonde said, sliding the movie to Zane. Hassleberry tossed the Angry Bird to her.

"I'll take the ramen," he said, not realizing the consequences of trying to mess with Zane's plan. Chazz threw him the ramen and glanced between Alexis and Zane. His eyes landed on Alexis.

'_Take the movie,'_ she mouthed to him. He nodded subconsciously and looked at Zane. The older man nodded and slid him the movie. Then Zane looked at Alexis. She smiled and tossed him the plushie. He caught it and smirked.

"Dead," he spoke.

"So, Lex, what're you gonna steal?" Atticus asked his sister.

"I'm okay with nothing," she admitted.

"Aw, you're no fun…" Atticus looked around and shrugged. "I guess we'll end it there."

"And now onto the real gifts…" Jesse said. Jaden groaned but the realized…

"Syrus' present never got stolen!" he blurted.

"Because the gloves won't fit anyone else's hands but his," Atticus pointed out.

"Oh… never mind then…"

"Okay, Jaden, your presents first!" Jesse declared. He handed a medium sized box to him. "This one's mine." Jaden tore off the wrapping in lightning speed and revealed the present to be _Assassin's Creed III, Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition, _and _ZombiU_.

"Dude!" cried the brunet. "I cannot believe you got me all this!"

"Yeah, anything for my best friend!" Jesse said, slinging his arm around Jaden. Jesse pulled out a much bigger box and handed it to Jaden. "This one's from Chazz." Jesse glanced at Chazz, who met his gaze. He winked at the black-haired male, who simply smirked. Jaden ripped the wrapping off the box and revealed the Wii U: Deluxe Edition better than what Chazz had promised him.

"I can't believe I actually got it for you, Slacker, but there it is," Chazz grumbled, shifting around.

"Thanks, Chazz!" Jaden chirped. He set aside the console and games and pulled out a small box from the tree. He handed it to Chazz. "I hope this is more than enough to show my gratitude." Chazz looked at the box.

"Okay, let's review for a second," he said, "I got you a Wii freakin' U… and you get me something that's inside a tiny box… Gee, thanks, Slacker…"

"Just open it, Chazz. I think you'll like it more than you know," Jaden said with a knowing wink. Chazz sighed and cursed his bad luck. He opened the box to reveal… keys…?

"Um… what are these keys for?" he asked. Jaden stood up and gestured for him to follow. Everyone (out of natural curiosity) followed as well.

"For your new Mercedes Benz, of course," Jaden said, opening the door. A new, sleek black Mercedes Benz was parked by Jesse's mailbox. "I know how you hate carpooling everyday to school with me after your brothers disowned you and all; so I asked my uncle if he could spare one of the cars he wasn't using. And don't worry, this baby's completely paid off, and its tank is full."

Everyone either gasped or gawked at the sight of Jaden's present to Chazz.

"My uncle owns a ton of cars and doesn't use all of them. Thankfully, I'm his favorite nephew; so he gives me a lot of stuff no matter what. To him this was a small favor for his favorite nephew. So I asked him if he could drive it up here for you. And, well… here it is. I hope you like it, Chazz," Jaden finished. Chazz gawked at it. He jumped for joy.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" he shouted. He lunged at Jaden and (surprisingly) hugged him tightly. He swiftly let go to go see if this was really real and not a dream. "The license plate even has my name!" he shouted pointing to it. "Jaden…!" Chazz nearly burst from joy. And he did something unexpected of his character. "Thank you so much for this! What do want for next year?!" he asked excitedly. Jaden smiled and went back into Jesse's house with everyone soon trailing behind.

"So, Jay…" Jesse started, "where's my car?" he finished playfully.

After many other gift openings and cries of joy from Chazz, Jaden finally pulled out seven small boxes.

"I think these are keys to our cars, guys," Atticus predicted, grabbing Alexis's arm forcefully.

"Atty, let go. You're really starting to hurt my arm," his sister pleaded. Atticus let go with an apology and kiss on the cheek.

"Not quite…" Jaden said, replying to the older Rhodes's comment. "Here," he said, handing everyone a box. They all opened it and pulled out a silver chain with a rectangular, titanium steel pendant that was black on the top and bottom.

"What is it?" Zane asked. Jaden blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"It's my small way of saying thanks for being my friends…" he answered. "I thought that they would make cool friendship necklaces or whatever… See I have one, too." He pulled the same one out of his shirt. "I'm just happy to have such great friends."

Everyone else in the room was touched by Jaden's love for their cherished friendship.

"Hassleberry, are you crying?" Syrus asked. Everyone averted their attention to the dino man, who had his eyes covered with his forearm.

"N—no!" he screeched defensively. "I—I just got something in my eyes. That's all!"

"So…" Jaden drawled. "When's dinner?"

_**XxX**_

Supreme: sorry Chazz was OOC at the end…

Zane: eh, who cares?

Supreme: I suppose… anyway, _**REVIEW**_ and make me happy!

Zane: well, we're happy you actually got something out before Christmas…

Supreme: *nods and points to review box*


End file.
